onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Davy Back Fight
Davy Back Fight (デービーバックファイト, Dēbī Bakku Faito) is a game between two Pirate crews to win each other's crewmates to strengthen the crew. One Piece Manga Chapter 306, Anime Episode 208 - When the rules of the Davy Back Fight are explained. First Appearance: Chapter 306; Episode 208 History All that is known is that one day, on a far away pirate island, somewhere, long ago, some Pirates created a game to strengthen their crew. Traditions In order for the Davy Back Fight to begin, both captains must agree to the terms. If the terms are agreed upon, both Captains will fire a gun at the same time into the air, sealing the agreement. Right after, the exact rules will be said to the crew of both teams. The 3 main rules are the basic traditions of the game. * Any crew-members or symbols lost during the Davy Back Fight, may only be retrieved during a Davy Back Fight. * Selected crew-members must immediately swear loyalty to their opponent's Captain * If your symbol is taken, you must never raise it again. Rules If a crew wins a challenge, it is the captain's job to pick the team member they want. They have a right to know the person's profession on the ship. If the Captain does not like anyone, they may take the crew's Jolly Roger, requiring the crew to remove their flags and sails, and may not use them again. The only exception may be if it is somehow won back. It is also assumed that if the winning crew wants, they may use any of the symbols they have stolen, but so far this does not seem to be the case. The Captain who initiated the challenge is allowed to pick which rule set to play by, 1, 2, or 3 Coin is standard. Some Captains allow their opponents to pick, but this is unusal, and mostly happens when the captain feels they will win no matter what, and it doesn't matter. The amount of coins is then tossed into the sea, to tell Davy Jones about the challenge. Captains and Teammates are allowed to interfere with anyone, this includes attacking enemies playing the game by any means. Games Played The games are the main event. Players for each game are chosen before-hand. If anyone playing round 2 is lost in round 1, the team with the missing member must play without that member. Once the teams are chosen, they can not be changed later. Donut Race The Donut Race is a race, where 3 team-members from each crew are given materials (mostly barrels) and must build their own boat using them. Each team then uses their boat to go around the island(or part of the island they are on, if there is a mini-island surrounded by water right next to, or part of the main one) and the first person to reach the finish-line wins. Both team are allowed to use weapons, and to do anything, including pushing the other boat backwards, do damage to the other boat and even kill all the members of the opposing team. The other members of the crew can also support the team. Groggy Ring This game is played normally with 3 players. One player is the "ball" on each team, and it is the goal of the opposing team to knock the player that is the "ball" into the opposing team's goal. The goal is a large, circular tube, used in a way similar to a basketball hoop. No weapons are allowed (though if the referee doesn't notice the weapons, they can be used).One Piece Manga Chapter 309, Anime Episode 211 - The Groggy Ring begins Captain's Fight The Main Event, the Captain's Fight is a duel between the 2 Captains. A cannon is fired and wherever, or whatever it lands on becomes the Ring. While inside the ring, the opponents are allowed to use any object or weapon in the arena. Devil Fruits are allowed. The first person out of the ring loses. This includes being blown to bits and a shred of the person lands outside the Arena, or the opponent throwing a piece out.One Piece Manga Chapter 313, Anime Episode 217 - The Main Event Begins The Extra Games In the Anime there were other ones added when Luffy agreed to a second game. * Filler Game 1: Roller Skate This game has 5 rounds if one team gets 3 wins the game is automatically over. The goal in this game is to skate as many laps as you can before the time runs out. When the first 10 sec pass, there would be a signal to call the next group to skate. Players are not allowed to skate backwards or out of the ring or they'll immediately lose the round, although the air is safe as long as they don't touch the ground. * Filler Game 2: Dodge-Ball There has been no limit for participants. The 2 groups choose which member to be the outsiders and which to be the insiders. The game is like the real dodgeball. In this game you're not allowed to hit another person's face, not allowed step out of the playing field and not allowed to break or eat the ball (this game appears to be prepared for all contingencies). Cheating in this game is against the rules, cheaters are decapitated. No weapons are allowed except for a contraption called Dead Hit-Kun (a giant ball launcher). * Filler Game 3: Red and Green Light Just like the real game but in this one, weapons and attacking are allowed in the game. None of these extra games are official, but since the Davy Back Fight probably has many games, there is nothing making them unofficial aside from the fact that they were filler made by Toei Animation and not shown in the Manga. Davy Back Fight Filler * In the Manga, a person only allow to enter 1 game (eg, Robin enters the Donut Race, she's not allowed to enter the others.) * In the Anime, a person is allowed to enter 2 games. * In the Manga, Nami, Robin and Usopp were the only members of the Straw Hat crew which entered the Donut Race. * In the Anime, all the Straw Hat crew enter the Donut Race. * In the Manga, the 3rd match was the Captain's Fight. * In The Anime, the 3rd match was changed to Roller Skate instead to extend the Arc, as Chopper was won back in this round *In the Manga, Chopper was supposed to participate in the Groggy Ring battle but can't because Foxy chose Chopper to be in his crew, so Chopper in the manga never has the chance to participate in any of the davy back fight games *In the Anime, the Davy Back arc was extended because Chopper was won back at the end of the 1st match, Chopper was able to participate in the Dodgeball and Red and Green Light game. * In the Manga, after Luffy woke up after beating Foxy, he was first given an option to pick anyone from Foxy's crew to be his crew. But Luffy refused, (making Sanji upset that Luffy won't chose Gina). He chose Foxy's flag and redesigned it. After that, Foxy and the rest of his crew departed, mad at Luffy's decision. * In the Manga, after winning the Groggy Ring, Luffy chose Chopper back in his crew. * In the Anime, Luffy chose Cherie instead of Chopper, Luffy then lost the other rounds and chose back Tonjit while losing Robin. Luffy never got Chopper and Robin back until after he defeated Foxy. * Before the Davy Back fight game starts, the captain of each crew must choose which game their crewmates participate in, but when the Straw Hats were playing the Davy Back Fight the 2nd time, after they lost the dodgeball game. Luffy stated that he wants to play the next game even thought he's not allowed to. (Anime only) Trivia * For rule #3, the exception may be if you win it back, as in rule #1. This was never stated, but the wording implies it to not be true, however, the rules also state that won members are immediately part of the crew and can not quit and return. * Foxy the Silver Fox had a total of 920 wins, and 1 loss, that loss being to Luffy. :* Since Foxy only has 500 crewmates, the numbers don't add up. He never had a loss before Luffy, so that means 920 games, with 1,2 or 3 coin rules, meaning he had an opportunity to gain more than 3X the number of crewmates. Taking into account some people played more than once, and the ability to take flags, he should have plenty more. However it could be that many of his previous crew members died in battle considering the low strength of his crew. Also, for some of the matches he may have taken his opponents' flags. References Site Navigation Category:Events Category:Terms